ellipsis
by sutured.doll
Summary: i'm not really good at summaries. Besides, you should read it to know..and oh..i had an error in posting this story so the 1st chapter contains chapters 1 to 3 and a bit of chapter 4.. please read and review.!thanks.!


**+Ellipsis+**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and I mean nothing.

a/n: This is my first fan fiction r/r and no flames please. Yep! You've guessed it! It's a bit OOC! Will you look at that charming surprise…its a bit OOC! Okay…you can't blame me. I'm weird, freaky and a hard-core H/D fan! Yeah! m/ Sooo retarded… --+

StRanGeLy.wEirD.dOnUt+

MyOpiC.mE+

NearSiGhtEdnEsS.viCtiM+

4eyEd.fReaK+

Chapter 1: Leave-taking, New Home and Practical Jokes

We all think that parting is such a great sorrow especially if it is a loved one.

"Mum, stop weeping. Please. You're making it hard for me."

Hermione Granger is an incoming seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She's the brightest of her age. She's a bookworm and everybody knows that. She's also pretty but nobody notices her. Maybe it's all because of her bushy brown hair but hey, she does know how to fix her self up a little. She now has a wavy, manageable dirty blonde hair that falls down to her shoulder in such an elegant manner. She, however, wants to be a self-reliant teenager. She wants to live with her friends in an apartment in the magic world.

"But, you're so young, so… you can't be ready…"Mrs. Granger

"Honey, let her do what she wants. I'm sure she'll do well. I trust her."Mr. Granger

"Thanks Dad. Don't worry I'll always write to you or maybe visit you twice a month."H

Mrs. Granger hesitated for awhile but Hermione already finished packing.

"Very well. It's your choice. I'm gonna miss my baby."Mrs. G she started crying again .

"Garrett, come down here."Mr. G

"Coming dad."Garrett

Garrett, Hermione's older brother is not a wizard. He's just an ordinary college student at Eliott Arne University. He's a year older. He and Hermione are quite close. He will do everything to protect his sister. He is handsome with short curly blonde hair. He doesn't have a very big robust body but it was just right. He is also smart but not that nerdy like Hermione. He's a working student. He works at a pancake house. A favorite hang out for highschool students.

"Will you help your sister carry her luggage? She'll wait for her friends at the front door."Mr. G

"Yeah. Sure."G

"Hey, Gar. What's wrong?"H

"Nothing. It's just that… I'm going to miss you Mione."G

"I'm going to miss you to Gar. But hey, don't be so sad. I'll write to you. You're the best older brother a girl can ever have."H she hugged him really tight

"Oh and if you see any cute witches there, do you mind introducing your brother?"G with a smile

"Sure. But I will always be your only girl right?"H

"Ofcourse. And if you find a boyfriend there, you have to introduce him to dad and me for a little test. We can't let anyone hurt our only girl."G

"As if…like somebody's stupid enough."H

"What? Who said that? You're the prettiest witch that a wizard can ever want."G

"Whatever. Hey, that's Lavender."H

Hermione waved at her.

"Hey! Parvati and Padma are waiting for us. I brought our car and driver along to accompany us."L

"Right. Oh, hey, this is my older brother Garrett. Garrett, this is Lavender."H

"Hi."G

"Um, Garrett, do you mind helping me carry my luggage?"H

"Sure."G

Hermione went to Lavender's car and there she saw the twins both waving at her. Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed.

"Do you want something to nibble before you go?"Mrs. G

"No thank you Mrs. Granger."Parvati

"Oh, I haven't introduced my brother. Garrett, this is Parvati and Padma."H

"Hi."G

"Hi."Padma

"Listen, mum, we gotta go."H

"Now? Oh well. Take care."Mrs.G

Hermione left. Her mother weeps, proving that parting really is a great sorrow. She doesn't know what to do without her baby girl.

"I kinda feel sorry for my mum."H

"I know Herm but they're not always there to support you. You gotta be on your own and that time is now."PV

"I guess your right. Anyway, who owns the apartment?"H

"A schoolmate of ours…"PM

"And who might that be Padma?"H

"You really don't have to know."PM

"I think I should. I mean I'm a boarder too, right?"H

"That's right. But you don't WANT to know…"L

"Surprise me…"H quite confident

"Are you sure you want to know?"L

"I'm sure. I mean it's not Draco Malfoy or anything… right?"H

The others did not make a comment.

"RIGHT!"H

"Well, umm…"PV

"OH MY GOSH! DON"T TELL ME IT REALLY IS DRACO MALFOY!"H

"We didn't have the chance to tell you… I mean… you wouldn't go if you knew right?"L

"Some friends you are! I'm going back!"H

"Oh come on Mione! Calm down! It's not a big deal!"PV

"It's not for you! He's not your mortal enemy! I mean he does not call you a mudlood every single day of your bloody life!"H

"Whatever Herm. Are you going to chicken out? Because if you will we'll return."L

"I'm not going to chicken out! I just want to protect you guys against that loathsome "Young Death Eater"H

"I think you're being unfair Ms. Hermione Granger. We all know that Prof. Dumbledore's statements before he died says that he is more than willing to protect the"Young Death Eater" and his family. Lucius Mafoy even thanked the Order of the Phoenix before he died. I mean they're changed people now. Only a few more months before the members of the Order remove their Dark Marks."L

Hermione just kept quiet. She remembered Prof. Dumbledore. His half-moon spectacles, his twinkling eyes and his magnificent smile and mind. She nearly cried but resisted because she knew that Prof. Dumbledore wouldn't like to see her cry especially if the reason is he.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have judged him. Prof. Dumbledore wouldn't like that."H teary eyed again

"Aw, it's alright Mione. We're here to have fun and to be responsible young adults."PM

"Thanks. I'll survive!"H

"Yeah! We will!"PV

The rest of the ride was very enjoying and comfortable for the girls. They talked stuff, like school their new apartment, their expectations about it. They arrived at the said apartment that was located right across the Malfoy Manor.

The apartment was big. It has 2 stories, a balcony, 8 bedrooms, 3 common bathrooms, 1 large living room, 1 entertainment room and a wide kitchen. There's a bathroom in each room with bathtub and heater. A front and backyard. The rest of the house was quite empty. Minutes later, a pale woman with a long blonde hair approached them. She was wearing a long dirty white dress robe.

"May I help you?" the woman said. Her voice was quite soft and shaky as if she's about to cry.

"Uh, yes. I'm Lavender Brown and this are Parvati and Padma Patil and our friend Hermione Granger."L

"I presume that you're the owner, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy?"PV

"Yes. Yes I am."Mrs. Malfoy said still with a shaky, cold voice. Her eyes were mawkishly gray.

"Good afternoon Madame. We're here to rent the apartment. But I can see that it is… well… empty."PM

"Yes. It is empty. I didn't put anything inside because I would like the boarders to design the house. You there, Ms. Hermione Granger. You're a muggle I suppose."Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Yes Ma'am."H

"You can place non-magic things inside. It will work, I assure you."Mrs. Malfoy said. Hermione just stared at her stale gray eyes feeling eerie.

"Thank you Madame."L

"Can we start today?"PM

"But ofcourse. Do you need help? I'll ask my son to come over and help you. Anyway, you ladies are students of the late Albus Dumbledore. The man we owe our life to."Mrs. M

"Thank you. But we really should do this."PV

"But I insist. I don't like seeing girls doing hard labor."Mrs. M now, with a little smile on her face

"Well if you persist. Thank you very much."PM

Mrs. Malfoy left and went inside the manor.

"I wrote to Harry, Ron and Ginny awhile ago. I told them to at least spend their summer vacation with us."H

"My Won-Won? Oh my! Anyway, I remembered again. Thanks alot Hemione for bringing me and my Won-Won back."L

"Don't mention it Lav-Lav. I like seeing my friends happy."H grinning

Half an hour later, it was already 2:30pm. Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived. Draco was approaching the house at the same time. All of them stared at him. He's hair was not slicked brush up anymore. Instead, it was a chin length, blonde hair that falls down in such a handsome manner. He was wearing that familiar smirk on his face that made Ron and Harry more irritated.

"What's he doing here?"R

"Won-Won! Stop it! He owns the apartment, silly. Can't you see that he needs comforting? His father just died you know."L

"Does that smirk need comforting? Oh please."R

"Ronald Weasley! If you don't shut up I'll send you home at once!"H

Draco was now behind Padma. His head down as if searching for something.

"And now what? You're my mother now?"R

"You're lucky that I'm not."H

"Will you stop it? Let's start by painting the house."HR

"I like the color pink."PV

"No. Blue."PM

"No. Make it purple."L

Draco wasn't talking. He was just there, staring at the grass.

Hermione painted the whole house

" What do you guys think?"H asking the others

"Not horrible at all. In fact, it's awesome."L

"Yeah…"PM

"Nice one Herm."PV

"Great idea Mione."GN

"Not bad. Not bad at all…"HR

Draco wasn't reacting at all. He did not even spare a glance at the house.

They chose a room for themselves then divided eachother in to partners.

"My Won-Won will help me arrange my room ofcourse. Harry will go with Ginny, the twins will help each other. Won't you? So that leaves Draco with Hermione."L

"Why do I have to go with him? Can't I just get Harry?"H

"Ofcourse you can. But wouldn't it be odd if he'll help you instead of his girlfriend?"PM

Hermione was obviously speechless. Therefore, she and Draco went to her room. She chose the room near the balcony.

"What'll we do?"D quite bored

"If you don't want to help, I can do it myself so you could just sit there and sleep or something…"H

Draco, being a naughty boy that he is, locked the door and stared at Hermione strangely.

"What are you staring at?"H shaky, suspiciously, kinda paranoid

He was slowly walking towards Hermione. Eyes still glued to her eyes in such a strange, threatening manner.

"What do you want? Don't come closer you…you…"H walking backwards as if somebody's about to attack her

Draco grabbed her hands, pinning her to a wall. Hermione felt his breath. His mouth coming closer and closer to hers. She was about to scream but no voice came out of her mouth. She can't do anything so she just shut her eyes and her lips tightly. It was like her energy was drained. Her heart beating wildly inside her chest as if screaming to get out. Suddenly, she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes, Draco was still there, gripping her hands tightly. He had the biggest and most annoying signature smirk Hermione had ever seen in his face.

"Will you look at that ladies and gentlemen, I just turned on Ms. Hermione Granger."D half laughing

Hermione was mad. Fuming mad. She was so red. She can feel her face burning. She was approaching Draco.

"I punched you once and guess what…"H

"What?"D

"I can do it again!"H

Her fist was stone hard and on fire. Approaching… FAST APPROACHING… it made contact with Draco's jaw forming a black and blue spot. Blood gushing down Draco's lips. Hermione stormed out of the room and went to the kitchen. The others heard the commotion and went to Hermione's room in the speed of a lightning.

"What happened here? What happenned to you?"HR

"Your friend…that m-…that filthy little m-…Granger hit me!"D

"Well, Hermione will not hit somebody without a reason. You must've done something."PV

"Yeah. Our friend is not that crazy."PM

"That suits him right."R

"Don't you dare butt in you weasel!"D

"And what are you gonna do? Hit me? Oh please…I'm supposed to be scared? You got hit by a girl for Merlin's sake!"R

Draco was about to attack Ron but Harry grabbed his arm and stopped him but he was just so strong so Harry wrapped his arms around his chest to stop him. +a/n: Spongebob mode + Lavender also grabbed Ron's arm and stopped hm. Ginny stood at the middle trying to control their anger. Meanwhile at the kitchen…

"Oh that filthy Slytherin scum! I'm gonna crash him into pieces!"H

She heard the commotion upstairs so she ran immediately.

"What's happening here?"H

"You hit me. That's what."D sheepishly ignoring Ron's remarks

"Well, that suits you after what you did…Let's cure that before your mother see it or we'll both be in trouble."H

"That's it?"R

"Yeah. It was not really a big deal. It was just a little practical joke from this white ferret."H glaring at Draco

Draco was now standing at Hermione's back pouting like a child and walked towards her room sheepishly. Ron cannot believe that Hermione tolerated that trash. They all went back to their works. It was Draco and Hermione again alone in her room.

"Let me see that."H lifting Draco's jaw

"Hey! Watch it! It hurts you know…you should apologize."D still pouting like a baby

"I should apologize? Why you filthy hypocrite…"H poking Draco's bruise

"Ouch! That hurts…"D

Hermione merely smiled at him. She casted a curing charm to remove the pain and the bruise. They continued arranging the room. They finished their work and ate dinner. Draco, however, went home to join his mother for dinner.

Chapter 2: Very Odd

Ever since his father's death and Dumbledore's forgiveness, Draco felt more ecstatic than before. He felt as if a thorn was removed from his heart. He ofcourse cannot change over night. He was still kinda haughty and arrogant but in a nice way or should I say just to protect his image. He still kept his reputation by mocking Harry and Ron. Actually, he had a new point of view about muggle borns like Hermione. He realized the pain they felt when they are calledmudblood. Hermione IS the most intelligent student in their class. She deserves the respect equal to the respect he gives to a pure blood. He felt kinda tingy inside when he thought about her.

"What's happening? Really weird…"D thought

Meanwhile…Hermione was nearly asleep. She was thinking of the things that happened that day. Then it hit her. She remembered the thing that Draco did before she punched him. She sort of…liked it.

"I didn't hate it…but I didn't like it that much either. I have to admit, I felt sorry for him after that punch. But, hey…it was his fault… if he didn't do that thing…"H thought

She smiled before she slept. Back to Draco…

"Why did I even do that thing awhile ago? I'm about to kiss her? I mean kiss her? That was so…well, I didn't hate it…in fact it was kinda funny and…that's it… I did it for fun…yeah…"D thought

They all slept soundly that night in their new home. The next morning Mrs. Malfoy visited the apartment for further checking regarding the needs of the boarders. She learned that the boys and girls slept at the same house. She was not amused by this information being a very conservative mother. She knocked at the door to tell her boarders politely. Harry opened the door.

"Good morning. Did I disturb you or anything?"Mrs. Malfoy

"No, not at all Madame. Please…do come in."HR

"Thank you."Mrs. M

"Do you want some coffee or maybe tea?"HR

"Coffee will do. Thank you very much."Mrs. M

The others went down to join their conversation.

"Good morning Madame."They all said.

"A pleasant morning to you too."Mrs. M gleefully

Harry gave her the cup of coffee and offered some toast too.

"What is it that you want to talk about Ma'am?"HR

"I'm just here to check on you lot. Further inspection for your needs. That is my job as your landlady. So, are you in need for anything more?"Mrs. M

"Not at all Madame. In fact, we're very thankful for your kindness and thoughtfulness. These are enough for us."L

"Well then. May I have a request?"Mrs. M

"But ofcourse Madame."PM

"I, as you notice, am very conservative or old fashioned in your words. I cannot tolerate boys and girls living at the same house without adult supervision. In your school, you have separate dormitories I suppose? Well, same here. I'm sure Prof. Dumbledore wouldn't like that too because if he did you will be in the same dormitories in your school. I am truly sorry but those are my rules."Mrs. M

"We absolutely understand Madame and you were right."H

"Those are your rules. Can't argue with that. We will leave as soon as possible."R

"Oh no, no, no. I did not tell you to leave and miss a rather blissful last summer vacation of your lives as a Hogwarts student. You are in your seventh year this school year. I understand that you have a need to be with your friends. Therefore, to settle things out, I have a plan that might tingle your interests."Mrs. M

"What is it then Ma'am?"R

"I have arranged two guest bedrooms in our manor so if you're intrested…"Mrs. M

She hasn't finished her sentence when Harry grinned extravagantly.

"Thank you, thank you and again thank you Madame!"HR

Ron was not so happy about the news.

"Um, Ma'am, will you excuse us for a minute? Harry…"R

They went to the kitchen while the girls entertain Mrs. Malfoy.

"What!"HR

"Are you crazy!"R

"Wha- why!"HR

"We're going to stay with the Malfoys? That's just stpuid… I mean with Malfoy there…"R

"Well it's better than to be with the Dursleys and I get to spend my time with my Ginny… don't you want to be with your Lav-Lav?"HR

" 'Course I do…but…"R

"It's our only choice… come on…just for this summer…"HR

"I guess you're right…yeah…I'm in…"R with a little sigh

They went back to the living room and continued their conversation with Mrs. Malfoy.

"Since we're all settled, when shall we transfer our luggage?"HR

"As soon as possible. Tonight will be nice."Mrs. M

"Right."HR

"Well, I better get going now."Mrs. M

After she left, Hermione and the others talked about the offer.

"Wow. She sure is a changed woman. I mean letting the "chosen one" and the "blood traitor" stay in the house of a "young death eater " and a "pure blood' that's a very noble thing to do."PM

"Yes I know. Isn't it nice? But are you sure you'll be fine with Draco Malfoy?"H

"I'm sure we'll live."R

They ate their breakfast and went on 'til the rest of the day. That night the girls helped the guys in packing their luggages. Lavender started to cry t the sight of her Won-Won near the door.

"Oh come on Lavender! No need to get all worked up! He's just right across the street for crying out loud! You are so over reacting!"H

"You're just like that because you can't relate to the pain I feel. You don't have a "special someone" like my Won-Won. I'm sure Parvati and Padma understands. Parvati and Seamus are far from each other and so are Padma and Cormac McLaggen."L still teary eyed

"Oh for Merlin's sake I don't need "special someone" to live and you can mark my words. Now, will you please stop all that crying so we can accompany them _across the street."_H stressing on her last three words

Lavender finally stopped and went with the others in accompanying Harry and Ron to the Malfoy Manor. Harry rang the doorbell and a butler opened the door.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. What can I do for you?"Butler

"We are here to see Mrs. Malfoy."HR

"Ah, you must be the boys that Madame Narcissa is expecting. Please, do come in. Just leave your luggages over there the house elves will carry that to your rooms. I will just call Madame Narcissa."Butler

House elves came rushing to the room and carried their luggages. A house elf named Shelley came to ask themif they want something to nibble.

"No thank you."HR

Mrs. Malfoy went to the room.

"Thank you Gregory. You may go."Mrs. M

"Yes Madame."GR

"Your rooms are in the second floor at the left. You'll have separate rooms. Draco's room is also at the second floor at the right. My room is in the third floor. The library, the study and a common bathroom are also at the third floor. There is a bathroom in each room so I don't think you'll need to use the common one. There is a common bathroom in each floor. The kitchen is here at he ground floor and so is the dining area and the living room. The basement is a storage room and the entertainment room is in the second floor in case you want a little game of wizard chess. The attic is a forbidden room. It is exclusively for Draco and it is his choice if he wants you to come inside. We also have a Quidditch court. A park is nearby and so is a lake. Oh will you look at the time. It's almost midnight. I suggest you better get going young ladies. Say your goodnight greetings boys. I'll just go upstairs and inform Draco."Mrs. M with a little smile

"Bye guys. And no funny business, no trouble making and no fights especially you Mr. Ronald Weasley or I'll send you back in the Burrow immediately."H

"I hate it when you do that."R

"Hermione's right Won-Won. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."L

"You agree with her? Who's your boyfriend anyway?"R annoyed

"Zip it."L she kissed him to shut him up

Ron turned into a fire engine red color. One cannot determine the difference of his face to his hair. Ginny did the same to Harry, which Harry returned generously. Draco came and watched them with his ever so famous smirk. He's waring a black t-shirt and a gray jogging pants. Hermione's stomach leaped at the sight of him and butterflies started to rant inside her feeling like she's about to hurl.

"Enough chit-chat and snogging. My mother asked me a favor to accompany you little brats back to your apartment. As for you two you may go to your rooms even if the sight of you makes me wanna puke my dinner."D still smirking

"Can it Malfoy."R

"Oh should I? Did you forget the little detail that this is my house? Huh Weasel?"D

Ron was speechless because he is right. This is his territory. He can't do anyhing.

"Come on now."D

It was dark and extremely cold outside. Draco was walking at Hermione's left side and the others at her right side. Clutching each others hand, they continued walking. Draco, however, was just smirking at the sight of the girls.

"_Lumos._"D

There was a little light proviedby his wand. The girls didn't bring any wands with them so a very tiny light guided them.

"Ouch!"D

Draco's wand fell and there was complete darkness. Hermione gasped and grabbed Draco's arm. Making Draco twitch a little.

"What was that?"H shaky

"You stepped on my foot! Where's my wand?"D

"Sorry."H

She grabbed Draco's arm more tightly.

"Let go Granger. I need to find my wand."D

"There it is."PM

Padma handed him the wand.

"_Lumos Maxima._ You can let go now Granger."D annoyed

"Oh…umm…ahem…sorry."H feeling awkward

They reached the house and went inside.

"Nox."D

"Thanks Malfoy."PV

"Whatever."D

Draco left and went to the Manor.

Chapter 3: Surviving In the Teritory of an Old Archfoe

As soon as Draco arrived at the manor, Gregory told him an important message.

"Ah, yes. Master Draco. Madame Narcissa wanted to talk to you about some impotant matters. Please procceed at the study immediately."G

"And what might the important matter be, Gregory?"D

"It's for your mother to say sir, not me."G

"You are not much of an imformant Gregory."D

"No Master. I'm not."G

Draco went to the study. His mother, was there sipping a cup of tea and reading an issue of "The Daily Prophet". She looked up and placed down the newspaper.

"Sit down Draco."N

Draco obeyed and sat down opposite her.

"So mother, you called me right? What for?"D

"Where are your manners young man?"N calmly

"Sorry, mother."D

"I'm going to talk to you about your schoolmates staying at our house. You are not to start a fight with them. You are to respect and be friends with them. You ought to be nice to them and to get along wth them. Tomorrow, you must show them around the house and around the vicinity. Am I understood?"N

"But I…"D

"You ought to obey me as your mother. Am I right?"N

"Yes, mother."D speechless

"Now, go to your room and have some sleep. It's very late."N

Draco went to his room right across Harry's room, near the balcony. Ron's room is beside Harry's. Draco went to the kitchen and prepared some hot chocolate then went to the balcony to relax. It was so dark that Hermione didn't notice that somebody was staying at the other balcony across hers. It was a hot summer night. Draco wasn't waring any top to match his jogging pants. Hermione was waring a tank top, which shows her amazing curves and a short that shows her smooth, long legs. She was about to write a letter to her family so…

"_Lumos Maxima._"H

Draco noticed the light that Hermione's wand emitted but Hermione still haven't noticed him. She was too busy writing her letter. Draco's stomach leaped wildly. He nearly spit-out the hot chocolate inside his mouth.

"Woah."D silently

He was so mesmerize that he did notnoticed that he stood up and stared at her with a smirk on his face.

Hermione was still busy writing the letter…

_Dear Mum, Dad and Garret,_

_Hey! How're you all doing? I hope your doing fine. I'm doing great so no need to worry. I miss you all so much. I might not visit you this week because we still have to do some arrangements. But I will surely pass by after we buy some school supplies at the Diagon Alley. I really love you so much._

_See you soon!_

_With very much love,_

_Hermione_

She folded the letter and borrowed Hedwig. She tied it to Hedwig's legs and Hedwig cooed then flew. Hermione was about to return all her stuff when she finally noticed a dark silhouette standing at the other balcony across hers. She pointed her wand and saw an image of a blonde guy with stale gray eyes and a smirk. He was not waring any top. Hermione immediately knew who that guy was and the butterflies in her stomach started to dance like maniacs _again_.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"H

"What am I doing here? I don't know…maybe it's just kinda normal because this is my house."D sarcasm

"Wear decent clothes for Merlin's sake!"H covering her eyes

"It's hot Granger what do you expect? Oh come on…no need to cover your eyes. You know you want me."D smirking

"Why you…"H about to hex him

"I won't do that if I were you. Woah! You really _changed_."D staring at her w/ a smirk

"Cut the crap Malfoy. I'm going to bed instead of wasting my time with a loathsome creature like you!"H now chili-red

"Ouch Granger. That hurts. Goodnight. Sweet dreams about me."D annoyingly sweet voice

"Yuck."H still red

Draco gestured a "flying kiss" jokingly at her then turned his back and went to bed. Hermione went to her room and stared blankly at the ceiling not noticing a little trace of smile tattooed in her face. Her pet butterflies inside her stomach still raged war against each other. This made her very uncomfortable but that did not remove her tattooed smile. Draco, on the other hand, ust reminisced the look on Hermione's face when she saw him. He seems to enjoy talking to her or just her presence unlike before. He stood up, took a nice cold shower and just absorbed the cold feeling on a hot, summer night. It was very easeful that he didn't notice the time. It was already 2:00am. He wrapped a robe around him and put on a nice, cool, cotton shirt and a pajama then fell into a deep slumber. Hermione also fell into a deep slumber just to ignore all those annoying butterflies inside her. The next morning, Mrs. Malfoy woke Draco up. He was still kinda drowsy because of lack of sleep.

"Wake up now, Draco."N

"H-huh? W-what?"D

"Get up. You have to do me a favor."N

Draco took a peep to the clock beside him.

"Mother, it's 7 in the morning. Sheesh."D

"Are you about to defy your mother, Draco?"N calmly

Draco hated it when her mother does that thing. It was like she's testing his conscience.

"Alright, alright I'm up."D

"Right then. I knew you'd come to your senses."N

"You're so unfair. You did that thing again."D

"That's my job as your mother."N smiling

"Whatever. So, what's the favor?"D

"Tell the girls from the apartment that I invited them for breakfast."N

"Why do I have to do that? Can't you just ask Gregory or a house elf?"D

"No. You are their schoolmate. You are closer to them. They will feel comfortable if you do it whilst Gregory's presence will make them shy thus defer my invitation. And will you also wake Harry and Ron? I know they want to join our breakfast."N

"Let Gregory do that one!"D

"You're doing it again Draco. You are de-"N

"Alright! I'll do it! Stop that little conscience thing!"D

"Wait till the girls finish okay? Accompany them just like a gentleman that you are."N

He wore a decent shirt and pants then knocked on Harry's door first. +a/n: ahem…Spongebob mode+

He was still under a deep trance that he was still snoring so loudly.

"Hey! Scarhead! Get up now will you? Get up!"D

Harry didn't hear him. He grabbed Draco's shirt and started to hug him like crazy.

"Oh Ginny. Ginny come here. Hug me tight. Kiss me. Please."HR snoring

He was about to kiss him when Draco punched his arm. He woke up immediately.

"What was that for?"HR

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? HUH? YOU"RE ASKING ME WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU WERE ABOUT TO toot KISS ME! YOU toot ! GET UP! GET READY WE'LL HAVE toot BREAKFAST TOGETHERWITH YOUR FRIENDS! TOOT "

a/n: the "toot's" are sensored bad words in case you're wondering+

"Yuck. That did not happen okay?"HR

"Fine by me."D

Draco stepped out of Harry's room and woke up Ron.

"Get up you little weasel!"D

"W-what?"R

"I said get up!"D

"What're you doing in my room?"R

"What're _you_ doing in _my_ house?"D

"What do you want?"R

"Get ready. My mother wanted us and your friends to eat breakfast together."D

"Yeah. Sure."R returning to bed

"Get up or I'll hex the heck out of you!"D

"You wouldn't dare."R

"Oh yeah? Try me. But I will not waste my precious time on such a poor little creature like you."D

Draco stepped out of the room and went to the apartment. He rang the doorbell but no one answered. He rang the doorbell again. Still quite sleepy, Hermione opened the door while rubbing her eyes. To her surprise it was…

"MALFOY!"H

"That's right."D +a/n: hehe. ))… I just love that line. Aswayt.+

"What're you doing here?"H

"Why don't you let me in first Granger?"D

"Oh. Sorry. Come in."H

"Ooooh! It's Draco Malfoy and Hermione granger alone in the living room."L menacingly, while walking towards them

"SHUT UP!" H & D

"So, why is the Malfoy prince here at the peasant's quarters?"PV walking down the stairs

"Zip it Patil. My mother asked me a favor. She wants you to have breakfast with us."D

"Is that it? Okay. Sure. Your mother seems nice to invite us."PM just arrived

"Will you wait for us while we get ready and fix ourselves up?"L

"You just sit there and relax for awhile."PV

"Whatever."D

The girls took a bath and fix themselves up. The whole house was chaos. Draco cannot believe that girls can be messy too.

"Parvati! May I borrow your lip gloss?"L

"Yeah. Sure!"PV

"Where is it?"L

"Side table drawer!"PV

"Okay. Thanks!"L

Lavender was upstairs and Parvati was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Draco was pissed because of all the noise.

"Lavender! Have you seen my sandals?"PM

"What sandals?"L

"The black one!"PM

"Nope!"L

"How about you Gin? Have you seen my black sandals?"PM

"Nope! But try checking the shoe rack!"GN

This time, Lavender was in her room and Padma was in her own room right down the hall. The only voice that Draco cannot hear was Hermione's and she was all set. She was simply pretty. No need to put make-up on. Just a touch of powder and little lip-gloss then she's all set. Her hair just fell down to her shoulders in such a beautiful manner. At last, after what seems like an eternity, the girls were ready to go. They heard Draco's grunt of boredom and apologized.

"Sorry if it took as about half of your life."PV

"We're all set! Let's go!"L

"It's right across the street. What took you so long?"H

"I have to be pretty for my Won-Won."L

"Is that guy worth all those fuss?"D

"Ofcourse he is, silly. He's my boyfriend."L

They walked right across the street and into the manor. Draco rang the doorbell and Gregory opened it.

"Ah, yes. Master Draco and ladies. Please wait at the living room and have a sit. The ladies did as they are told. Lavender saw Harry and Ron walking down the grand staircase. She and Ginny immediately stood up and welcome their partners with a hug.

"Did you miss me Won-Won?"L

"Yeah. Sure."R

"Hey Harry!"GN

"Gin!"HR

Harry and Ginny kissed and so did Ron and Lavender. Hermione and the twins just smiled at the sight of the sweet lovers. Draco came and ruined the moment of the lovers.

"Geez. Is my house a motel now? Stop that will you. You're disgusting me! My mother is about to arrive for crying out loud!"D

"Well suh-rry!"L

"You better be."D

Mrs. Malfoy arrived at the living room and welcomed her guests.

"Welcome to our humble home ladies."Mrs. M

"Thank you Ma'am."H

"Excuse me Madame. Sorry to interrupt but I have to announce that breakfast is served."G

"Yes, ofcourse. Thank you Gregory. Shall we go to the dining area then?"Mrs. M

They all followed Mrs. Malfoy to the dining area. To their surprise it was like a Hogwarts feast. House elves were all around the table but when they saw them, they disapparated.

"Well, sit down and we shall eat our breakfast."Mrs. M

They all sat down. Mrs. Malfoy sat at the end of the table where Mr. Malfoy usually sat. Draco sat at her right side and Hermione across him. Harry sat beside Draco and Ginny across him. Ron was seated beside Harry and Lavender was at Ginny's side. Parvati was at Lavender's side and Padma was right across her. They were enjoying their breakfast and there conversation.

"So, how's school? I presume that Ms. Granger here is the top achiever of your batch. Am I right Draco?"Mrs. M

"Huh? Oh. Uhm. Yes, she is."D

"You're also Head Girl, right?"Mrs. M

"Yes, Ma'am."H

"Yes. So is my son, right? He's the Head Boy, correct?"Mrs. M

"Ye-yes he is."H

"I know that you are the muggle-born girl that my son often torments and I am very sorry in behalf of this family. Aren't you also the one that punched him in your 3rd yr?"Mrs. M smiling

"Oh, yes and I am so sorry."H

Draco was now as red as a tomato sauce in his spaghetti.

"No need to be sorry. That was 4 yrs. Ago and he deserved it. You wouldn't punch him if he didn't do anything bad."Mrs. M still smiling but eyeing Draco

The others laughed along.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry. I just feel awkward talking to the person I mostly had a debt from."Mrs. M

"It's okay Ma'am. Past is past. I forgive you and I suppose you forgive me too after the…"HR

"Yes ofcourse. I forgive you. That was history."Mrs. M smiling warmly

Harry was the one who killed Lucius Malfoy because when he was about to kill Lord Voldemort, he used Lucius Malfoy as his sheild. Harry's incantation hit Lucius instead of Lord Voldemort. Although he didn't mean it, his concsience bugged him.

"And how're your parents doing, Mr. Weasley?"Mrs. M

"Oh. They're doing great. Although, dad is having a tough time at the Ministry. You know, raids and all…"R munching up some garlic bread

"Good for them. You know, I jut can't stop thanking those people. The members of the Order of the Phoenix are about few months away in discovering the remover for our…you know…"Mrs. M

Mrs. Malfoy cannot mention the fact that in her arm lies a proof. A proof that she was once a follower of the Dark Lord. The mark that signifies hatred and ruthless evil. She was ashamed to face the world. She was afraid of the other people's judments. It may not be by words but she can see through the look from their faces. They are all staring at her like she's the "Most Evil One". They can't accept that she's a changed person. Nobody wants to believe that she's not a follower anymore. In fact, she's a volunteer. A volunteer to be a member of the most prestigious league against dark forces: The Order of the Phoenix. She was ready to reveal all the secret agendas of her past associates. She was ready to give out names of her old so called "friends" to save the whole magic world. They finished their, rather fun meal and headed of to the etertainment room.

"Listen, I'll just leave you kids here to talk and enjoy. I have some important matters to attend to. It regards to the Order."Mrs. M

"Sure thing Ma'am."L 

"Please. No need to be that proper. Call me Aunt Cissy. You are like sons and daughters for me anyway."Mrs. M smile

"Okay. Aunt Cissy."L

"Good. Well then I'm off."Aunt Cissy

"So… what should we do?"PV

"Dunno…"PM

"Let's just talk. You know like old times. Just relaxing at the common room, near the fireplace, sipping some hot cocoa. I miss those times."L sighing

"Okay. But we don't have to sit near the fiplace okay? It's too darn hot!"H

Lavender started cuddling Ron again, which made Draco, really pissed off.

"Hey Brown! I told you to cut that out, didn't I?"D looking disgusted

"Is it my fault that I missed my Won-Won last night?"L pouting her lips like a baby

Ron didn't seem to care. He just played with the throw pillow. He tossed it to the air and catches it just before it hits the floor.

"Why can't you stand looking at a sweet couple? Huh, Malfoy?"PM

Harry was lying down. His head resting on Ginny's lap while she caresses his forehead.

"Yeah. Don't you have a "special someone" like Parkinson, perhaps?"PV

Ginny giggled as she heard Parvati's question.

"Well?"GN pretending that she didn't laugh

"Pansy and I were and will never be a couple. Understand? She's the girl of my bestfriend, blockheads."D

"You mean Pansy and Blaise are…"L

"Yeah. And I thought you know all the latest and hottest gossips."D +a/n: yeah you've guessed it…+ SMIRKING

a/n: soooo preictable…+

Hermione was startled that Draco Malfoy didn't have anything to do with Pansy Parkison.

"So you're saying that you're **_NOT_** taken?"L glancing wickedly at Hermione

"What a coincidence! Hermione's single too!"GN joining the wicked eyeing at Hemione

Chapter 4: Arrangements

Padma immediately conjureda handcuff charm at Hermione and Draco. They even placed blindfold on both of them. Hermione and Draco were surpeised because thing happened so fast. It was just like a lightning across the sky. The next thing they knew, Parvati was unlocking a door.

"_Alohomora_"PV

"What's happening?"H

"Get us outta here you…you…"D strtuggling

"Where are we?"H

"You'll soon find out. Now go in."L

They pushed Hermione and Draco inside the room and removed the blindfold then locked the door again.

"HEY! OPEN UP! THIS IS NOT FUNNY GUYS!"H

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"D

"What're you gonna do? You're locked?"G mockingly from outside

"We'll just leave you two in there for a couple of ours."PV

Draco and Hermione were inside the room at the attic. It was the room that Mrs. Malfoy doesn't want Harry and Ron to open. It was Draco's little world. It was the room where Draco can be himself. It was the room that he did for himself behind his father's back. It was full of memries. From his childhood days till his upcoming last year at Hogwarts. It is the room where he spilled his heart out so that his father cannot destoy it. He loved this room. This room was his life. At least when his father was not around. Draco however, didn't want to show this to anybody. Not even his mother. He didn't know why the _Alohomora_ spell worked on it when he conjured all the locking spell he knew just to lock the "Forbidden Room". He was too shy to show himself to the girl next to him so he just bowed his head the moment hey went in. Obviously, he didn't want anybody to see his "soft" side, looking back at his reputation.

"Err…erm…where are we? What's this room?"H

Hermione said as she looked around by gradually twisting her head on every side of the room. Hermione removed their handcuffs so they can move freely. Draco just stayed quiet. He didn't answer her question.

Hermione stared at him oddly but he didn't seem to notice. He still kept his head nice and low as if it was a place that he hasn't seen before. Hermione sat on the bed in the middle of the room comfortably. Draco sat beside her, still with his head bowed and avoiding eye contact.

"This room was… this room… oh. What the heck. Okay. This is the room where I can be myself. This is the room that shows the real me. I didn't tell this to my father because he doesn't want me to be a kindhearted pureblood son. He wanted me to be just like him. He wanted me to be a ruthless follower of the Dark Lord."D

"I see… you know, you can tell me everything. Trust me on this."H

Hermione lied down on the bed and Draco lied on her stomach. She gasped a little but then relaxed, knowing that she already gained Draco's trust.

"I know that he didn't treat me as a son like any other fathers do. He didn't play quidditch with me when I was little. Instead, he trained me to use Dark Arts in such a very young age. My mother didn't have a choice because the vicious Dark Lord also enslaved her. However, I for one, know that my father did that to protect me. I feel his love through my veins though he doesn't show it. I have to admit. I felt guilty for his death. I know that if I was the one on his shoes, he will certainly sacrifice himself unlike me. I didn't do anything to protect him. I let him go just like a snap of a finger."D started to cry

"I'm sorry. I get too emotional everytime I visit this room."D

Hermione sat down and lifted Draco's head a little just to move it to her lap. She gently cupped Draco's cheeks as tears came down to his face. He lifted his head slightly just to level his lips on hers. Hermione stopped breathing and so did Draco. She couldn't feel the warm moist from Draco's breath anymore. But just right in the nick of time, Lavender opened the door. Beside her was Ginny. They both looked like they've seen a ghost. Draco immediately sat properly and wiped off the tears that fell down from his cheeks. Hermione on the other hand straightened up and smiled at the two as if nothing happened.

"It's about time! We were getting hungry and irritated you know."H

Lavender and Ginny looked at each other and replied as if they didn't see anything.

"Oh. Yeah. Umm… Gregory prepared some snacks. So… if you care to join us…"GN

"Sure! Uh… Malfoy, you said you were hungry, right? Let's go and spot some snacks."H

"Oh, yeah. I can hear my stomach grumbling."D

Lavender went ahead, down to the grand staircase and into the dining area. Hermione and Draco followed, Draco stooped and grabbed Hermione's arm and tilted her to face him in a speed of light. Hermione didn't have the time to breathe nor complain.

"Nothing happened, understand?"D

"Yeah. Whatever. Have to maintain the bad rep…"H

She ran down the staircase to catch up with Lavender and Ginny.

"Lav! Gin! Wait up!"H

Draco grinned at himself because he felt the sharp thorn left his heart.

"Hey Herm!"HR

"Did you have fun?"L

"Shut up."H

"You did, didn't you?"GN grinning evilly at Draco

"Whatever."D


End file.
